whatever_you_wantfandomcom-20200215-history
Unpopular Opinions
Everyone has opinions. Just some of them aren't that popular. Share all unpopular opinions here! Opinions I hate 1D and 5sos OOPS-Marley(u like 5sos now betch :D)<< WELL MORE ASHTON FOR ME BAI ^ dislike them both, i dont think any of them are cute -Perry Taco Bell is really gross...-marley I hate 1D oops -Forever I hate pie and cheesecake.. -Tegan I shipped Rachael and Percy together for a while in Percy Jackson -Tegan I hate bacon -Madi (Wait...I like bacon...I was just sayin') I know who Matchbox Twenty are -Madi I hate mainstream pop -Madi -_- Emo music saves lives -Madi (But, really, it's not an opinion. It's a fact <3) I think Ariana Grande is ovverated...oops -shel same ^ -Shay ^ lmao but when R5 becomes "overrated" you wouldn't be saying that oops ^ All the "popular" celebs are -.- ^ finally someone gets it lol ^ If they got too popular, which they probably never will because they don't exactly make music to be the most famous band ever, and by too popular I mean everyone on earth is obsessed with them and their concerts are like 20000 dollars or something, then I would agree that they're overrated. But their not. And yes that was a run on sentence. ~Melo ^ I agree -Swift ^ For someone to be "overated" a higher opinion of that person is given than is deserved. As for Ariana idk she has great vocals and great personality that people admire (and beauty... kinda shallow reason to admire but whateves) But, however, lets be honest she dose not personally care about any of you (nore dose any celb, you are just an ATM to them). But as for overratedness that really comes down on how you view her. If you think shes a perfect goddess, which is what a lot of fans do, then people on the outside dont really get how shes all that and instantly think shes overrated. Shes a great person, but the fans... thats where my problems lie anyway, they make her overrated essentially. ^ BLESS YOU WHOEVER WROTE THIS YOULL BE IN MY PRAYERS lmao but honestly yeah ariana doesnt give a fuck about what the haters say,even ppl that say shes overrated(which i laugh everytime someone says that)she's just doing what she loves n a lot of ppl love her for being so talented n amazing :3 I think Ross Lynch and Taylor Swift should be in a Christmas romantic comedy together. Dont hear that opinion often do u? 8D -Swiftie I'm not a fan of R5 -Tegan ^ same I don't like the show Austin and Ally. I only like the fan fiction and Auslly vids/pics -Tegan I don't get obsessed with celebs as I believe their just one if us. If I see one, I won't freak out. -Tegan (*THEY'RE -Madi) Everyone says chocolate covered bacon is the best......I've tried it and it's nasty-shel It sounds awful I hate pecan pie-shel I actually like school-shel I am a fan of no stinking celb, yeah sure they act on T.V or have a great voice,and it is fine to admire that, but when the world is in a crisis and we are trying to save humanity or we have to move to another planet, and only the rich people can survive... we are saving Justin Bieber, snob 1, snob 2, snob 3, Justin Bieber, JUSTIN BIEBER!! etc.... just think about that O.O XD Idk I think we should admire more influencial people in our world, not just people with pretty faces, or we should be the person who positively influences others. Yeah idk this kinda made no sense and wow this was long XD. -PerrydaPootapusUNICORNS8D I find Ariana a bit overrated. -KLA I don't like Ross Lynch. He's gross nowadays. I MEAN HAVE YOU SEEN HIS PONYTAIL? Eww. -KLA TBM 2 will probably be another mindless squel to a mindless movie. The movie already sucks tbh. #SorryNotSorry -KLA ^ yes yes yes yes yes and oh yeah yes. I'm right -Madi magcon sux ass and I dislike nash grier oops - Claire Nash greir or whatever it is, disgusts me, because he's a homophobic. ~Melody Acacia Brinley doesn't deserve her fame,she's just pretty(is this an unpopular opinion?idk xD) -Claire As much as I'm angry about this page, I know it's everyone's opinion so that's fine. I seriously hate living in the 21st century sometimes with all these stupid trends and ridiculous celebrities and how disconnected the world (or at least the USA) has become. This is my opinion because, in my opinion, the United States is being taken over by technology and so many other ridiculous things. -(guess) ^YES - Forever OMG! I so agree ^^ -Swift I believe that everyone has feelings, and that even if they don't care too much about others opinions, it's still rude to hate on them just because of something stupid. I look up to celebrities but I don't worship them, not even close. I believe that they're still just people, they aren't PERFECT (ahem) or bae or gods or any of those other words that people use. R5 is the one and only band i like -Swiftie I hate it when people dont leave u alone and keep bullying u if u dont like the same celeb they do -Swiftie I think Ariana Grande looks like she's 12 -Forever ^ arent u 12(i think im wrong but).... ^^ whale she's a hot 12 yr old if u ask me R5 is honestly better than 1D and 5SOS by a landslide. I don't get it why so many people prefer them ~Jessica Frozen sucks! #SorryPeeps ~Jessica I don't like tfios sorry sorry sorry(anon bcuz y not haha) ^ Its not much different for A Walk to Remember. Eh it is but same concept, people fall in love girl dies, nothing new. I don't ship riley and lucas from gmw #layaftw I don't hate Friday by Rebecca Black um... music isn't just beeps and cool sounds come on ppl stop making that dubstep shit a thing. So, I liked TFIOS, but.... IT'S NOT THE GREATEST LOVE STORY IN THE WORLD. If I Stay is better.- Marleyy I don't adore R5 and I hate 1D. And, I didn't cry during TFIOS because it isn't the greatest love story ever. The greatest love story ever is the story of Amy Pond and Rory Williams I like the TV show Nina Needs to Go, I don't ship, I don't think Frozen is overrated, I like Deanna Troi, I don't think cats are snarky/arrogant---Discofurby I'm weird, and unlike most weird people, I don't want to be more normal or "fit in", and all my friends are weird too. In fact my mother once said that normal people were a myth---Discofurby Category:Users Category:RANDOM! Category:Awesome Category:Epic Category:Cool Category:Radical Category:Be Heard Category:Opinions Category:Likes Category:Dislikes